1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing information in a television (TV), and more particularly, to an additional information processing apparatus and method for selectively processing and storing additional information contained in a TV broadcast signal according to specifications set by a user, for subdividing information on the type of additional information received in real time, and for displaying the information on a screen.
2. Related Art
As data processing techniques develop, a TV station transmits various types of additional information, including general information on TV programs, in addition to video and audio signals. A TV receiver receives the additional information, and uses the additional information according to a TV viewer's request.
For such data broadcasts in an analog broadcast system, the additional information is embedded in a predetermined horizontal synchronizing signal section, which does not influence the picture that is displayed, and is then transmitted. Thus, there is a limit to the amount of additional information which can be transmitted. Consequently, various information services cannot be provided. However, as digital broadcast systems have developed, a large amount of additional information which TV viewers can conveniently use can be provided. Accordingly, many different types of additional information, such as that relating to education, games and on-line commerce information, as well as general program information, can be provided.
In conventional television, all additional information received is stored in a memory, regardless of the type of additional information. Accordingly, waste of the capacity of memory occurs. Moreover, since unnecessary additional information is stored in the memory, a user suffers inconvenience in utilizing the additional information. In addition, a user cannot recognize in detail the type of information received in real time so that the user cannot efficiently utilize the additional information.